


If Tonight Is Our Last

by framby



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperate Sex, Divorce, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/pseuds/framby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If tonight was your last night as a married man, where would you want to spend it? For Kurt and Blaine, it's with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Tonight Is Our Last

**Author's Note:**

> If needed, see the notes at the end of the fic.  
> A big thank you to Kate, who beta read this very quickly!

Kurt was alone in the empty apartment but after months of screaming and fighting Kurt welcomed the silence that greeted him every time he crossed the threshold. Blaine had moved out months ago and no one had been in here after that. He went to people's places but didn't invite anyone over. It didn't felt right. He needed to make this place his own, to reclaim it somehow after everything that had happen. They had yelled their problems out, screamed at each other and spat monstrosities to each other with their only goal being to hurt the other as much as he was hurting him.

Their case was painfully simple, they had found love in each other arms, dreamt of a perfect life together but as it usually goes with life, it didn't exactly go as planned out. They had drifted away, held each other a little less every time, stopped trying, and after a while, they stopped saying 'I love you,' not because it wasn't true but because it didn't feel true anymore.

After the denial came the anger, this was when they started fighting, every single night, over stupid things and over more important home and their relationship was supposed to be the shelter where they found comfort and love, away from the world, and it became a burden. They braced themselves every night, taking a big breath before opening the door and throwing themselves into the battle they knew would come. They knew that being a couple wasn't supposed to be easy, they knew there would be ups and downs but how long can you hold on something when there isn't any up anymore and you're seeing yourself going down and down again?

That's when Kurt decided that he couldn't live like that anymore and after a barely eating meal, between two sobs, he finally confessed that he wanted a divorce. Blaine had smiled sadly, said okay, took his coat, and left. He didn't fight, didn't say anything to fix them, he left.

This was how Kurt found himself, alone in his apartment months later on the eve of their divorce. He heard the bell rang and walked to the door, opening it only to find Blaine.

"I'm sorry to bother you tonight. I just want to take some stuff and I'll be gone in a minute. Can I come in?" Politeness. No kisses, no handshake, no hug, just cold and unfamiliar politeness.

"Sure." Kurt answered, moving away from the door to leave some place for Blaine to come in. "I was folding some of your clothes actually." Kurt explained as he walked to the living room where a pile of clothes was left to iron and fold as another was already neatly folded.

"You didn't have to." Blaine took the clothes, a silent thank you on his lips.

"I know I don't have to do anything, Blaine." Kurt gritted bitterly before resuming his activity.

"Then why are you doing it? I didn't ask you anything and I'm certainly not expecting it from you." There they were again, glaring at each other, their eyes burning with hatred.

"Why? You're asking me why? Because for the next 14 hours I'm still your husband and I intend on acting like it. Not because I have to, not because I feel obligated to, but because I want to. Do you have a problem with that?" Kurt barked, his fist clenched against his side.

"I, uh, n- no." Blaine stuttered in confusion, taking a step back . "That's nice of you."

"I know. " Kurt said coldly, pointedly looking anywhere but at Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be celebrating your last night as a married man before freedom with whoever you're in relationship with at the moment?"

"I'm not in relationship with anyone." Blaine defended himself, but what were the odds of Kurt actually believing him? It's not like he didn't have history, and history repeats the past, usually.

"You know what I mean, Blaine. So, shouldn't you be anywhere but here?" Blaine took a step forward, trying to ignore the bitter tone in Kurt's voice and the defiance he could see in his eyes, and as softly as he could answer.

"This is my last night as your husband, there is no place else I'd rather be." The softness and the kindness in Blaine's voice took Kurt by surprise, and for a second tenderness flooded him.

"Fine, stay if you want. There is no food in the fridge and nothing to drink though." Kurt shouted over his shoulder as he turned his back to Blaine and resumed his folding. It was also giving him a reason to hide himself from Blaine. He had loved when Blaine had been able to read him and know exactly how he felt but that was before. Now he felt bare, exposed, vulnerable.

He felt Blaine moving behind him, and apparently the minute he had promised first was turning into several. Kurt didn't find the strength in himself to care. After everything they had done to each other he couldn't find in himself to care, not anymore. Blaine went to the kitchen and soon was back in the living room, apparently sitting on a chair behind Kurt.

"How was it with him?" Kurt dared to ask. He had wanted to know, for over a year now, but had never found the strength to ask, much too afraid of what he would see on Blaine's face; something that he hadn't been able to give him for so long now, afraid to see happiness when he would talk about the other man, the one Kurt knew Blaine had been cheating on him with. Maybe it was because it was their last night as a married couple, maybe it was because he felt like he had already lost everything, and had nothing left to lose, maybe it was just because he wasn't looking at Blaine directly and it made the question easier to slip away because it felt like he was talking to himself. Kurt asked, holding his breath as he waited for Blaine to answer.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was shaky and Kurt could perfectly picture him, sitting a little closer to the edge of the chair, his hands gripping the armrests and his face a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Just tell me, okay?" Kurt pleaded. "For the last time can we be honest with each other? Like we were before, nothing but the truth. Okay?" Kurt asked, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and, silently, took a deep breath to calm himself, welcoming the fact the his back was still to Blaine and that the man couldn't see him.

"Okay, sure." Blaine replied, he didn't ask for Kurt to turn, he didn't ask to be face to face for this. Kurt knew Blaine was giving him the right to choose how he wanted this conversation to go, "It was different." Blaine started and Kurt laughed bitterly, wiping quickly with his hand the tears that had spilled on his cheeks.

"Of course you'd go for someone completely different than me." Kurt said, self-deprecation evident in his voice.

"No Kurt, it wasn't like that. I wasn't trying to look for someone different, I was just searching for a different touch." Kurt almost begged for Blaine to stop, he was wrong he couldn't handle it, wasn't strong enough to hear that he had never been enough for Blaine. "And the answer is that it was horrible because he wasn't you. He didn't touch me like you did, he didn't kiss me or fuck me like you did, it wasn't you and it felt wrong. I felt disgusting. " Blaine continued.

"You didn't like it?" Kurt twisted around, shocked and confused at the confession. He had had time over the year to think about it, to imagine so many scenarios and to analyze why Blaine would've done it and the reasons why he'd done it, but not once had he thought that maybe, just maybe, Blaine hadn't liked it, hadn't found what he was searching for.

"How could I? He didn't smell like you, and all I could think about was you, your hands, your mouth, your eyes. Your eyes, Kurt." Blaine faltered, his face suddenly so open and vulnerable . Kurt didn't find an ounce of a lie. He stayed there,words failing him. Everything was confusing, knowing that it hadn't been satisfying just because the other man wasn't him, but also the way Blaine was talking about him, how he was talking about his face and his eyes. It had been so long since Kurt had been able to witness adoration in the eyes of his husband and god did he miss it.

Blaine walked closer and looking right at Kurt, he quickly crossed the space between them and gripped Kurt's waist and smashed his lips hard against Kurt's, kissing him strongly, his tongue forcing his way into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt sneaked his hands in between their torsos and pushed him away with as much strength as he could, making Blaine stumble back and almost fall, his lips an angry red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt spat, taking a step back, separating himself from Blaine. Blaine looked so small at the other end of the living room, his face morphed, turning white as he hold his hands to his mouth and then hide his face into it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What did I do?" Blaine whispered, his whole body shaking. He took several steps back to put even more space between himself and Kurt, fear settling in the pit of his stomach. "I should go. I'm not… I'm so sorry." Blaine said again, not even daring to look at Kurt.

Kurt shuddered in shock, his whole body thrumming with anger. Not just because of what had Blaine did but because of how he had felt the few seconds he had let himself being kissed. He was angry but not mad; he understood why Blaine had felt the need to throw himself at him. The longing, he knew it far too well. The longing for someone familiar, for something known, wasn't such a foreign feeling to him.

"You don't have to." Kurt acknowledged, still staying away from the other man as he made his way to the kitchen. "I'm not throwing you out. But don't try something like that ever again." Kurt warned.

Blaine didn't follow him at first and Kurt put some water on to boil, waiting in front of the pan, lost in his thoughts. He was looking at nothing and didn't even see the bubbles forming. His mind was foggy and his chest felt like a raging storm.

Absently, Kurt touched his lips lightly, a faint tingle still coursing through them after how hard Blaine had kissed him. He was almost sure that they were just as red as Blaine's and for some reason Kurt found that he didn't mind. He would never mind being kissed by Blaine, because even after everything that had happened there was still a part of himself that trusted him, that known he could find refuge in Blaine if he really needed to.

"Do you think about us sometimes?" Blaine asked from the door of the kitchen. Kurt turned around sharply, startled by Blaine's voice. He quickly let his hand down and look over to Blaine, to see him leaning against the door frame, his eyes red and his hands twisting even more than usual when he was feeling guilty.

"No." Was Kurt's answer. Short, cold ,straight to the point.

"Of course you wouldn't." Blaine said, sadness and resignation in his voice as he started to turn away to leave.

"I don't because it hurts too much. Thinking about what we had and it destroyed, it hurts too much." Kurt added, as the water hissed loudly and Blaine froze.

"I know." Blaine only answered before looking at Kurt, waiting for a sign that he could come closer. Kurt only nodded and Blaine entered the kitchen and made his way to the cupboard, taking two mugs out and pouring the boiling water into them. Kurt leant against the counter, watching Blaine move into, formerly, their kitchen. He had seen him do those movements a thousand times before, but never did he really look at him. He never noticed how Blaine had to be on his tiptoes to reach the cupboard, or the way Blaine strongly gripped their pan, or the way his fingers curled around the warm mug. It felt out of time, like he was seeing a memory playing in black and white in front of him.

"Why did you go on so many trips?" Blaine wondered, looking from under his eyelashes as he took a sip of his tea. Kurt contemplated Blaine a little longer, gripping his mug a little tighter to give himself some courage.

"After a while you felt more like a prison than a shelter. I felt claustrophobic around you and I thought that flying miles and miles away would help, that I would be able to find some sense of liberty. Truth is, no matter how far you run, no matter how long you run, you still carry your problems with you. I felt trapped and I was suffocating even 5,000 miles away from our house." Kurt explained, not sugarcoating anything and using words he knew would probably cut deep into Blaine's flesh.

"So you ran away from me." Blaine summarized, not taking his eyes away from his tea.

"Not at first, at first I needed freedom and after a while yes. I was running away from you and from your lies." Kurt added.

"How did you know?"

"That you cheated?" Kurt asked, laughing humorlessly. "You went out one night, claiming to need something from the store and you came back two hours later with no bags and you went straight to the shower."

"Why didn't you say something that night?" Blaine wondered, putting his mug in the sink.

"What was I supposed to say to my husband that had just cheated on me, once again?" Kurt snapped before turning his face away from Blaine to try to collect himself.

"You feel like punching something, don't you?" Blaine asked, trying to lighten up the mood somehow. It had been Blaine that taught Kurt some boxing after a few particularly hard weeks of work and school. Kurt had needed to let some steam out and it had turned out that boxing relaxed him way more than yoga. After that, whenever the pressure felt like too much Kurt would go to the gym and box for an hour or two.

"Not really no. I'd rather do some yoga, breathing exercise." Kurt protested. It was irrational but Kurt didn't want Blaine to know him that much, didn't want the man to be able to read him so easily because it was scary. This intimacy was scary and too familiar at the same time and it felt dangerous, so dangerous for his already damaged heart.

"Come on, Kurt. We both know that yoga isn't really helping." Blaine tried again, even adding a little laugh.

"Stop pretending that you know me." Kurt repeated, pushing past Blaine to get out of the kitchen.

"But I do, it's not something I can turn off." Blaine argued, desperately trying to get a hang on the situation.

"You don't know me, leave it at that. "

"I know you, Kurt!" Kurt turned on his heels and faced Blaine, pointing furiously at him.

"You really don't."

"You bite your lip when you're excited for something, you scratch your elbow when you're intrigued and your eyes jump a little when you lie. I know that no one better talk to you in the morning but you like to be hugged. I know that you have five scars in total and one you're really proud of because it comes from when your father taught you how to ride a bike and you fell. I know that you hate cinnamon in your apple pie but love it in the chocolate cake. I know exactly what to say to calm you down and what to say to make you mad. Stop saying that I don't know you, it's insulting!" Blaine declared, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

The other man didn't answer, didn't say a word and instead hold Blaine's stare before walking to the closet and taking his coat and his keys.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Blaine yelled. "Not this time and not tonight. Don't you walk away, Kurt."

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do. I'm not yours to control, I'm my own person, Blaine!" Kurt barked, pointing angrily at the floor to emphasize what he was saying before turning away and putting a hand on the doorknob.

"But can't you see? It's not an order, Kurt. It's a plea. Don't walk away this time. I'm begging you not to walk away, just this one time, please." Blaine begged, tears rolling down his cheeks freely. It was the way Blaine looked that stopped Kurt from crossing the door. He looked like he was fighting his last battle, that there was no strength left in his body and that he had put the last little piece of his soul he had left into trying to stop Kurt from running away. He had said everything he could and was just left here to submit to Kurt's decision. He wasn't even trying to swipe the tears off his cheeks, his arms resting along his body in surrender.

Kurt observed Blaine meticulously before letting go of the doorknob and putting his coat away. He walked toward Blaine, who was just waiting in the middle of the hallway, and took one of his hands in his before pulling him toward his room.

"We should lie down. It's getting late and tonight was an emotional evening." Was Kurt's only explanation and Blaine followed him without any resistance. They got rid of their shoes and quickly crawled above the covers, to find back their places on a bed they had shared for years.

They lied next to each, on their sides so they could look at each other. They stayed silent, not daring to break the very little peace they were trying to reach. Animosity and anger had washed away minutes ago and now only the bitter taste of longing was left. Longing for something you had and had lost at some point. Sadness took over, along with ache and melancholy. They had learned to know each other on this bed, to build who they were before destroying everything.

Kurt followed Blaine's face with his eyes, not daring to touch. He followed the curves of his nose and the roundness of his lip, the few crinkles by his eyes and the sad smile playing on his mouth. Kurt studied how Blaine looked older, sadder, more tired.

"Do you sometimes wonder what you could've done to prevent this? Do you ever wonder how we got here tonight, tomorrow, getting a divorce?" Kurt wondered out loud. Because he thought about it during some restless nights, no matter how much he didn't want to, and how much he tried not to. It always came back to haunt him, no matter what.

"I try not to, but it keeps me awake at night. I'm tossing in a bed that isn't ours, in a place that isn't ours, that isn't familiar, and that doesn't feel like home. I try not to think about it but sometimes my mind just can't stop yelling at me this question and it's just too loud to ignore. " Blaine answered, not taking his eyes off Kurt's.

"And what should've _I_ done differently?"

"You should've talked to me and been here. Just being here would've helped. I wanted you here, physically and mentally but it always felt like you were miles away even when you were sitting right next to me, even when I was holding you at night." Blaine recited, like a monologue he had played again and again in his head.

"You should've loved me enough not to cheat." Kurt whispered.

"I know."

They fell again into an almost comfortable silence, relishing into the warmth of the other body next to their. They had so much to say to each other, most of it would be lost in the dark places of their heart and the lonely impasses of their minds, locked forever because now was not the time, not anymore.

"You're still wearing your alliance." Blaine noticed, taking Kurt's hand in his and running his finger over the cold metal. Kurt let him, his skin even more aware of Blaine's touch where his finger brushed against his.

Kurt looked down between their bodies, where their hands were almost linked and saw the ring. He laughed bitterly at it and shrugged as he could before his body started to shake and tears started to roll on his cheeks. He felt ashamed and sorry for himself as the ring looked like it was shining brighter just to mock and taunt him.

"I tried to take it off." Kurt started, his voice cracking before breaking into heavy sobs. "I must have put on some weight because I can't take it off!" Kurt continued, glaring at his fingers. "And tomorrow I won't be anyone husband anymore but I'll still have that ring on because it's stuck!" Kurt finished, wiping his tears furiously, feeling frustrated and stupid. Blaine looked at him with fondness, almost brushing off Kurt's tears b ut refrain himself at the last second.

"Let me." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand to his mouth, this time around waiting for consent. Kurt didn't flinch away, didn't remove his hand and Blaine took Kurt's finger into his mouth. They both knew that it was either that or soap to help taking it off.

Kurt fell silent, staring at Blaine intensely. Kurt could feel his eyes empty of tears and instead his heart beat increased as he observed Blaine licking and sucking at his finger.

Kurt bit his lips to hold backa moan to fall from his lips. Blaine's mouth on his hand always been Kurt's weakness and this time was no exception. Blaine sucked lightly at the finger, swirling his tongue around the digit and hollowing his lips innocently, probably not aware of what he was doing to Kurt. And the supposed innocence of the scene mixed with the faint rasp of Blaine's teeth against his finger made Kurt's mouth dry. Kurt watched Blaine suck on his finger with avid eyes. It had been months since someone had touched him, and this was not just some random man, some stranger he had just met, it was Blaine. Kurt could feel his body growing hot at the touch and his cock twitching painfully against his zipper.

Blaine finally let go of Kurt's finger, the ring in between his teeth, looking so proud of himself and still holding Kurt's hand. He met Kurt's eyes blown wide with desire and licked his own lip by reflex, knowing perfectly this look on Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Touch me." Kurt breathed heavily, his voice already deep low with arousal. Blaine hadn't thought when had started to suck on Kurt's finger, that it would turn him on, not after everything that had went on tonight. "Blaine, please. Touch me." Kurt begged again, his body thrumming with want and desire. Kurt leant his forehead against Blaine's, his breathing already erratic with how turned on he was.

Blaine brushed his nose against Kurt's, not daring to kiss him. But he could feel the ghost of his skin, warm and so close but for now painfully forbidden. Because Kurt hadn't asked to be kissed and Blaine couldn't take another kiss from him, not tonight, not like that. Their lips were so close that Blaine could almost feel the taste of Kurt's tongue on his lips, it was torture.

"Touch me, Blaine." Kurt almost ordered and Blaine reached between their bodies, cupping Kurt's erection through his pants. Kurt immediately thrashed at the touch and moaned loudly, bucking his hips against Blaine's hand. Kurt was using Blaine, the other man didn't even have to move, Kurt was doing all the work. He thrust his hips against Blaine's hand, his own hands gripping Blaine's shoulders painfully, holding him like a lifeline, using it as a leverage to rock hard and fast against Blaine's, seeking release desperately. Blaine couldn't help but stare, breathing heavily every time Kurt moaned, his mouth wide open as he felt Kurt's erection fattening in his hand. Blaine could feel his own dick hard against his zipper; he could feel all his body burning hot at the mere vision of Kurt losing himself.

Kurt batted Blaine's hand away to draw Blaine's leg in between his, rolling his hips against it. He needed more, they both needed more than just friction above their clothes, but they couldn't let go of the pleasure that it was bringing, not even for one second, no matter how much more they needed, because they were both right here,finally thrusting against other, panting and moaning and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He finally closed the gap between them and kissed Blaine fervently, his tongue fucking Blaine's mouth as they both rocked harder against each other, holding on each other as tightly as they could as the pleasure took over. They both started trashing on the bed, both of them completely lost in the mix scent of sex, sweat and their cologne that was surrounding them. Blaine quickly opened Kurt's jean's button and started stroking Kurt's cock, already wet with precome and it only take a few strokes for Kurt to shout Blaine's name and scratch Blaine's hair as he came, his body thrashing against Blaine who followed quickly, overwhelmed by the sensation of Kurt coming in his hand.

As they rode the afterglow they both felt even more vulnerable than before. They quickly got rid of their clothes, cleaned up and crawled naked under the covers, shivers running through their spines.

"I love you." Blaine murmured, millimeters away from Kurt, the ghost of his words landing on Kurt's lips easily.

"Blaine." Kurt warned tiredly, he closed his eyes, not able to look at the other man, not after the evening they had and the sex that just happen. Not in the state he was in.

"We said truth, right? Like before, like at the beginning? This is my truth. I still love you, Kurt. I can't just stop loving you because it's over." Blaine whispered, not because he didn't want to be heard but because he didn't feel like being loud. Those words were only for them to hear.

"I can't either." Kurt confessed after a while, finally opening his icy blue eyes, filled with fresh tears. Blaine brushed them away with his thumb. He dried Kurt's tears for several minutes, before reaching for the switch and turning off the lights in the room. Kurt shifted closer to Blaine, who opened his arms for him to settle in, his cheek protectively resting on Kurt's hair.

"You know what I miss the most?" Kurt said few minutes later, almost expecting Blaine to be asleep.

"What is it?"

"I missed the nights where you would wake me up because you couldn't sleep and wanted to talk. I remember how one night we didn't even talk and I just held your hand the whole time until you fell asleep. And there was this other night, when we just lied next to each other, looking at the ceiling and we laughed until three in the morning talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I miss those moments the most." Kurt finished, snuggling closer into Blaine's chest.

"I loved those nights, when they happened I felt like I had married my best friend and it made me happier than everything else." Blaine caressed Kurt's arm, lifting the blanket farther up to prevent them being cold.

Muffled noise from cars in the street and yellow lights coming from outside lulled them to sleep, an artificial sense of safeness surrounding them.

* * *

They woke up at dawn, their bodies tangled and their hands linked between them. They didn't have to talk, didn't have to say anything because they both knew. Today was the day: signing the paper, getting a divorce getting used to a non-hyphenated name again. They stared at each other, bargaining few more seconds, minutes, before confronting the world and everything that it entailed.

They took some times to stroke each other's cheek, for Kurt to touch Blaine's brow and for Blaine to caress Kurt's crinkles by his eyes, their eyes never leaving the other's. They almost went in for a kiss, several times, but couldn't find the strength to be bold enough, not in the daylight. They opened their mouths to say something, just one last thing, but instead they just pursed their lips and stayed silent

They both got up at some point, Blaine gathered his clothes, packed the ones he had came by to pick up and walked to the door where Kurt was already standing.

"I'll see you later then." Kurt said, not even forcing a smile on his face. Blaine only nodded, not trusting himself, and walked out of the apartment as Kurt hold the door for him. Blaine didn't turn back, didn't look back, didn't see Kurt reaching out for him, extending his hand to Blaine before realizing what he was doing and putting his hand quickly into his pocket as he closed the door, his fingers cold and trembling.

* * *

When Kurt walked into his lawyer's office hours later, Blaine was already sitting there, with his own lawyer, already waiting for him. Kurt barely looked at Blaine and sat quickly in his chair, he hardly listened to what his lawyer was saying. The papers were spread in front of them, two copies, one for each of them. Kurt could hear someone talking, babbling, reciting law related things that Kurt didn't listen to. Instead he focused all his attention on not looking at Blaine, his whole body too aware of the other man's gaze on him. Kurt tried to black out memories of last night as they kept flashing in his mind.

They arrived at the part where they were supposed to sign the papers to make the divorce official; Kurt grabbed a pen, scribbled and then signed quickly.

Blaine, Blaine on another hand, just stared at Kurt, the whole time hoping for a sign, for something that would give him the faintness idea of what Kurt was thinking. But the man in front of him didn't look up, didn't talk, and didn't even answer the questions, letting his lawyer do all the talking. When they reach the signing part Blaine waited, wished, and prayed for Kurt not to do it. Not after their night, not after how much they had left unsaid, and all the possibilities of a maybe they knew they had. Blaine knew there was still something between them, but when he saw Kurt signing the papers without even a second thought, Blaine supposed that maybe he was just a fool that really didn't know a thing about his husband.

Ex-husband, Blaine corrected himself. As soon as he'd signed the papers.

* * *

Four years later, Blaine was picking fruits at the local market in New York. He had no one to cook for, but he liked taking some time for him, to pick the best products from the market, go home and prepare a succulent meal, usually with some wine. Blaine walked around, searching for the stand with the best looking fruits when he saw him. Tall, elegant, stunning. Blaine stopped, a mango in his hand, as his body turned cold at the vision he had in front of him.

Kurt was there, smiling and holding hands with another man. Blaine saw him lean his head on the other man's shoulder, because he was tall enough to allow Kurt to do this, before pecking him lightly and pointing at the flower stand. Blaine followed them with his eyes, unable to move. He saw them pick flowers together, bright pink, blue, and white ones. None of them were yellow or red.

Blaine felt his bottom lip tremble and his eyes start to water as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Kurt was here, so damn near him, but Blaine felt like he didn't have the right to walk up to him and talk to him. He didn't feel like popping his happy bubble, didn't think he deserved that right. Blaine stayed away, trying not to think too much about Kurt's linked hand with another man as they both carried several bags of food.

Blaine peeked one last time as them, just one more look he said to himself. When his eyes fell on Kurt, the man looked up at him, surprise painted on his face. Blaine froze, scared for a second that Kurt would be mad to see him here. Instead Kurt stayed where he was and smiled at Blaine, waving his hand full of bag as he can. Blaine held his hand up, not able to wave and tried to smile, tried to pretend as hard as he could. Kurt turned his head back to his boyfriend and they walked away, without another glance to Blaine. Blaine's eyes fixed on nothing in particular for several seconds while a silent tear rolled down his cheek. When he finally looked up all there was left to look at was a sea of faces he didn't know.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of the fic isn't very happy, I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this until very late in the writing. I hope you'll like it even though.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, don't forget to review to let me know what you think!
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
